Un golpe opuesto
by kiimdaii
Summary: Su primer amor término por ya no ser útil para aquel hombre. -ya no me sirves, has crecido Un hombre ambicioso, codicioso, aquel que piensa que todo el mundo en torna al dinero. "Acabar con aquellos hombres superiores". Era su nueva meta ante su decepción. (sasusaku)
1. Capítulo 1

una historia distinta, espero sea de su completo agrado

_

los persobajes que se muestran a continuacion no son de mi pertenencia, son de masashi kishimoto. la historia si lo es...

_

_

_

Se encontraba en su habitación contemplando su maleta mientras limpiaba aquel revolver calibre 38, aquella arma color plata con mango de madera el cual tiene un pequeño grabado en la parte de en medio "love", lo contemplo por unos minutos y sonrió ladinamente pero con un pequeño toque de nostalgia en ella, coloco la misma sobre su cama y coloco sus zapatillas color negro y finalizo ajustando su saco, saco su cabello rosado y ondulado del mismo

\--¡cariño! ¿estas lista?

Escucho aquella voz masculina desde la planta baja, cerro sus ojos y trato de memorizarla pues seria la última vez que la escucharía- ¡enseguida bajo!- Grito desde su habitación mientras guardaba aquella arma en su bolso...

Bajo las escaleras con aquella maleta la cual tenía pocas pertenencias pero las más importante, miro aquella sonrisa de aquel joven, era alto y de cabello rubio sujetado en media coleta y ojos azules de nombre deidara...

Ambos iban en el auto deidara no dejaba de hablar sobre su trabajo y lo mucho que la extrañaría mientras ella visitaba a sus padres en osaka, sakura miro el retrovisor mientras trataba de poner atención y recordar aquellos once meces a su lado, no lo amaba ni sentía el más mínimo sentimiento hacia el, si se mantenía a su lado era por aquella fortuna que había heredado hace poco tiempo la misma que ahora le pertenecía pues ante sus encantos el la nombró como única heredera en caso de que algo llegará a pasarle...

Miro aquel diamante en su mano hace pocos días se comprometió era la primera vez que lo estaba, pues era joven y enamorado su única ilusión era estar a su lado y formar una familia, lastima que eso jamás pasaría...

Contempló sus manos unos minutos tratando de recordar como aquellas tomaron esa arma que cobro dos vidas anterior mente y con esa seria la tercera víctima, aquella víctima de la que jamás sabrán quien fue su asesino, solo una bala perdida que se llevó su vida misteriosamente.

Ambos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, sakura se despidió de la forma más cariñosa que pudo lo miro a los ojos y le regalo aquella sonrisa que el tanto amaba.

\--te extrañare-- dijo mientras dejaba un casto beso en aquellos labios finos y delgados

\--y yo a ti cariño-- poso su mano en su mejilla y se alejo de el, hasta perderse de vista

12:30 de la noche

Aquella joven se encontraba en la parte trasera de aquella casa la cual era de dos pisos, miro la luz de su despacho encendida y el resto de la casa completamente obscura, sonrió desquiciada y coloco aquellos guantes negros y las llaves de esa casa abrió con mucho cuidado y contempló el silencio y la obscuridad, subió sigilosamente las escaleras, escucho una risa de aquel hombre en el despachó, se detuvo en seco y espero a que seguirá hablando para asegurarse que no hubiera alguien más, al oírlo solo a el supuso que hablaba por teléfono, sonrió una vez mas y se acerco a aquella puerta entre abierta, miro de reojo y lo contemplo.

\--vamos querida no te molestes-- lose, lose pero ella se fue por una semana puedes venirme a hacer compañía--

La peli rosa hiso una pequeña mueca, ¿con quien hablaba? Esa era su pregunta, decidió escuchar un poco más esperando a que le diera una razón más para asesinarlo

\--konan amor, ya hemos hablado de esto me conviene casarme con ella-- no, ella no es ni la mitad de hermosa que tu-- además sabes que si huno mi fortuna con la de ella, superare al más grande de todos-- así es querida, una vez que me case con ella y le quite todo, tu y yo quedaremos juntos

Los ojos de sakura se tornaban en blanco y llenos de rabia, al parecer no era la única que jugaría sucio, al parecer alguien mas quería jugar del mismo modo pero la diferencia es que ella se iría por lo seguro, su muerte era la única solución, la única forma de que su fortuna pasara a sus manos, retomo su postura y jalo el gatillo al escuchar que colgaba la llamada, entro a la habitación y lo llamo por su nombre, era la primera vez que mataría de frente y no por la espalda.

\--así que... después de todo querías jugar sucio ¿no cariño?

\--sa-sakura--tartamudeo el joven al ver el arma apuntando hacia el

\--yo soy la única que juega así, nadie se pasa de listo conmigo-- sonrió con aquella sonrisa de lunática y tiro al fin...

Al ver como su querido amado caía al suelo mientras tiraba unas cuantas cosas del escritorio, camino glamourosa hasta donde el se encontraba, noto como el intentaba coger el bolígrafo oh el teléfono, ella rio y negó con la cabeza mientras pateaba más lejos ambas cosas

\--no cariño, debes seguir el juego y morir, si no lo haces como debes perderá su encanto y yo perderé y no quieres que tu princesa a la única mujer que decías amar, verla entre las rejas-- nuevamente negó con la cabeza-- no cariño soy demasiado hermosa para estar en ellas

Lo miro morir y sintió como su interior se llenaba de satisfacción, salió de aquella casa por la parte de atrás, salto una barda y miro a su alrededor, camino un par de calles hasta llegar a su auto el cual mantuvo oculto por el tiempo que estuvo con el, durante toda la noche manejo hasta osaka donde se hospedó en su viejo apartamento, miro su reloj estaba por amanecer, se dio una ducha y se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño...

Su celular comenzó a sonar, un gesto de desagrado se formo en su rostro adormilado, paso sus manos sobre el y froto un poco, al abrir sus ojos busco con la mirada su bolso el cual estaba a orilla de la cama, lo tomo y busco su celular, al cogerlo miro de quien se trataba

\--¿bueno?- pregunto adormilada

\--señorita, sakura...

La voz de aquella pobre anciana, la cual trataba de no romper más en llanto trato de explicar lo que pasaba, mientras tanto sakura no dejaba de sonreír...

Habían pasado ya 10 horas de lo sucedido sakura se encontraba en el sofá de aquella casa tratando de controlar su llanto fingido, un pelirrojo se coloco de cuclillas frente a ella y tomo sus manos asiendo que ella lo mirara

\--tranquila sakura, todo estará bien

Ella negó con la cabeza y cubrió una vez mas su rostro, el la miro angustiado y preocupado pues ella amaba mucho a su hermano, oh al menos eso les había mostrado la joven...

Asistió al funeral y pudo ver que aquella joven tan bien se encontraba ahí, ambas se miraron con despreció, ¿como era que deidara la prefiriera a ella?

Dos días después se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina del juez, el cual leería el testamento de deidara, al abrir la puerta su vista fue directa a la misma joven que se encontraba presente decidió no prestar atención y tomo asiento al cual el juez le había señalado. Aquel hombre comenzó a leer el testamento, mientras mas leía sakura apretaba mas y mas su mandíbula estaba apunto de gritar de ira al darse cuenta que ella no tendría por completo su fortuna, todas las acciones se las dejo a sasori y es resto de su fortuna la dividió en partes iguales, entre sakura y konan.

Al finalizar la peli rosa salió a toda prisa no quería saber absolutamente nada de ellos ni de la miseria que le había dejado, era la primera vez que no se quedaba con todo, era la primera vez que alguien quiso jugar con ella, era la primera vez que la furia la consumía, antes de salir de aquel edificio fue detenida por sasori quien trato de calmarla pues el no sabia que konan y su hermano tenia un amorío. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, sasori trataba de hacer alguna conversación y trataba de levantar los ánimos de la joven.

Una voz escandalosa y chillona se escucho a sus espaldas

-¡naruto!- dijo sasori mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a sus espaldas donde se encontraba un pelinegro que miraba a una joven que no dejaba de remover su taza de café con aquella cucharilla

-sasori, siento mucho lo de tu hermano

-si, gracias- se mantuvo con la mirada baja mientras aquel rubio palmeaba su hombro, el pelinegro solo se acerco y lo abrazo de pronto, al alejarse ambos se miraron

-espero que tu tampoco tengas la misma rivalidad que tu querido hermano- la peli rosa lo miro era apuesto y alguien que jamás había visto, sasori rio y estrecho su mano con la de el

-quiero presentarles a sakura, era... la prometida de mi hermano

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se presentaron ante la joven, la diferencia fue que sasuke beso la mano de ella, provocando que ella se fijara mas en el.

Los días pasaron sakura estaba en busca de una nueva presa, aquella tarea tenia que elaborarla por un máximo de un año y hacer que aquel hombre afortunado callera en sus encantos en un par de meces; esa tarde se quedo de ver con sasori pues no dejaba de insistir en que lo acompañara a una pequeña comida que tendría con unos nuevos inversionistas.

Ya todos se encontraban en el lugar, sakura no pensó volverse a encontrar con aquel par de la vez pasada, estaba muy atenta a la platica y sobre todo a las miradas que aquel moreno le daba, su sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar al escuchar la gran fortuna que tenia, al fin conoció al gran empresario del extranjero, uchiha sasuke.

Ella se encontraba en el tocador de las damas enjuagando sus manos, mientras pensaba en como acercarse a aquel hombre, al salir sacudió un poco sus manos y soltó un suspiro el cual se convirtió en un sobre salto al ver que justo en frente de ella se encontraba el, ambos se miraron y el le sonrió.

\--así que, ¿ex prometida de deidara?-- ella solo asintió-- ya veo creí que se terminaría quedando con konan-- ella frunció el seño al parecer todos lo sabían-- pero, consiguió un buen partido lastima que no lo aprovecho del todo

\--¿por que lo dices?- el se acerco a ella y tomo entre sus dedos uno de sus mechones

\--por que eres hermosa

Sus manos acariciaron su mejilla mientras sus miradas se perdían entre si, aquellos ojos ónix la tenían atrapada sentía como sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo se erizaba al sentir su tacto y su corazón latía al sentir sus labios, aquella mano grande la sujeto de su cintura y la pego mas a el mientras que con su otra mano aprisionaba su nuca y hundía aquellos delgados labios en los suyos, adentro su lengua en su boca provocando un gemido por parte de ella, sus brazos delgados rodearon su cuello, aquel beso lleno de placer y excitación, la falta de aire los alejo, ambos se tenían ahora.

El paso de los meces hiso efecto ambos ya salían juntos eh incluso planeaban vivir juntos, sakura poco a poco se olvidaba de su propósito de toda aquella farsa. Aquella noche era la primera que pasaban juntos sentía como sus brazos grandes rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo, aquellas envestidas con las que entraban y salían de ella, sus movimientos eran tan exquisitos y aquellos besos y succiones sobre su cuerpo la hacían perderse, era el sexo más exquisito que había tenido, aquel hombre lograba más de un orgasmo en una noche.

Sentía como aquel apego se convertía en algo más, sentía como aquella palabra "te amo" comenzaba a cobrar sentido, lo decía con aquella emoción y cálidas, y este era bien correspondido. Sasuke la mantenía como una reina, consentía todos sus caprichos y antojos-- tal como una reina-- siempre le decía en susurro en su oído, cada mañana se levantaba entusiasmada y deseosa por otro día perfecto a su lado, el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar y al responder, su cuento de hadas callo en trizas sobre aquel suelo

\--¿Quien eres?-- pregunto temerosa

\--lo mismo digo yo, ¿Quien eres? Y que haces en el departamento de sasuke-- sentía como aquella corriente recorría su cuerpo

\--yo, yo vivo con el-- escucho una risa del otro lado

\--perdona querida pero el hecho de que hayas pasado una noche con el no significa que vivirás con el, yo soy su novia acabo de regresar de Europa así que sal de ahí

Sakura colgó aquel teléfono con sus manos temblorosas, miro la hora y supo que en cualquier momento llegaría sasuke, fue a su closet y saco su maleta abrió uno de los bolsillos y tomo aquella arma en sus manos, una vez mas jugaban con ella, una vez mas querían verle la cara. Sasuke era el segundo pero al sentir aquella arma sobre sus manos no hiso mas que sentir miedo, miedo por cometer un error y arrepentirse pues lo amaba, se había enamorado y le dolía no tener el mismo valor que tuvo con aquellas otras tres personas que fueron asesinadas por el mismo arma, sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar, la impotencia se convertía en su debilidad y el temor la cristalizaba mas...

Se encontraba en el sofá de aquel departamento donde se mantuvo contemplando aquel punto ciego de aquel librero que se encontraba enfrente, se había vencido y no encontraba salida, escuchar las manecillas del reloj avanzar y la falsa ilusión de que el llegara la hacían parecer muerta en vida. Había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá; una mano masculina acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, pudo notar la inflamación de sus ojos, la tomo en brazos dispuesto a llevarla hacia su habitación pero la despertó en el intento, aquellos ojos cristalinos lo miraron, una vez mas sus miradas se perdieron y de momento a otro sintió como ella rodeaba su cuello y hundía su rostro en su pecho-- tranquila, no pasa nada-- y con aquellas palabras calmo su corazón acelerado.

Habían cumplido ya ocho meces de estar viviendo juntos, sasori seguía frecuentándola y con sus insinuaciones la regresaban a la tierra y a su verdadero propósito, ser una simple casa fortunas. En aquella tarde sasori la hiso firmar una papel donde decía que le daba la mitad de sus acciones, aquella comida y aquel papel firmado los llevo a la cama donde ambos se entregaron, asco, fue lo que ella sintió hacia si misma, se daba asco, asco de ver como abría sus piernas a cualquier hombre que le extendiera unas cuantas monedas, una lagrima se escapo de ella al sentir como aquel pelirrojo la envestía con fuerza, cerro sus ojos y recordó como fue que perdió su virginidad, era algo que no podía olvidar pues su padre la había vendido con un hombre de más de cuarenta años, la vendió por unos cuantas monedas con las cuales huso para sus vicios, a sus tan sólo quince años de edad su vida y su futuro fue arrebatado.

Al cumplir sus dieciocho años aquel hombre de nombre Jiraiya la corrió de su casa "ya no me sirves necesito carne nueva" y con aquellas últimas palabras se marcho, más de una vez lo espiaba a lo lejos viendo como jóvenes menores a ella, las cuales ahora ocupaban su lugar, las cuales ahora ocupaban todo lo que el juro le pertenecería siempre, las que ahora disfrutaban de su amor aquel amor que ella extrañaba.

Cuando sintió que sus lagrimas habían desaparecido tomo la decisión de quitar todo a aquellos hombres que se sentían superficiales y poderosos, capaces de mover el mundo a su antojo y lo consiguió, una, dos, tres... Tres vidas pasaron por sus manos convirtiéndola en la mujer más millonaria, pero nadie lo sabia más que ella...

Tiempo después, sasuke al percatarse de aquel cambio de acciones, sintió como la gran traición caía sobre sus hombros, mando a su detective kakashi quien tenía que buscar todos los antecedentes de la joven, en cuanto lo consiguió busco a sasuke al cual alarmó con aquella documentación que le había entregado, el dolor que sintió era algo inexplicable, la amaba realmente la amaba y no podía creer que en cualquier momento lo golpearía por la espalda

"Haruno sakura

Hija de kizashi haruno ex empresario y socio de Jiraiya y suegro del mismo, antes de que el se suicidara había vendido a su propia hija la cual desapareció al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

A los veintidós años ella fue pareja del gran empresario madara, el cual fue asesinado misteriosamente, su testamento la dejo a ella como dueña de su fortuna y a su hijo solo le dejo sus empresas y acciones.

Dos años después ella fue vista en Europa como pareja del gran empresario asuma sarutobi, el cual también fue asesinado misteriosamente, aquel diseñador le dejo toda su fortuna y hasta la fecha ella recibe ganancias de sus prendas las cuales aun siguen siendo producidas

Tres años después de aquel suceso ella fue vista con el heredero de las empresas nube, el cual tan bien fue asesinado misteriosamente, dejándole solo la mitad de su fortuna, pues esta fue repartida por sus dos amadas"

Sasuke llego a casa más que destrozado y furioso, sakura lo abrazo y beso sus labios pero sintió el rechazo de inmediato, ella lo miro confundida se alejo un poco y miro aquella sonrisa torcida-- pasa algo-- dijo con voz baja a lo cual el río, se acerco a ella y hundió sus labios con los suyos, un beso largo y placentero.

Sakura sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su vientre, una calidez y un líquido comenzaba a fluir de su cuerpo, ambos se alejaron y se miraron

\--tus jugadas no son justas, menos, con alguien resentido y con una mente retorcida como la mía, es una lastima querida-- sakura callo de rodillas al sentir como aquel puñal salió de su interior, sasuke se coloco de cuclillas frente a ella y miro como sus labios se movieron, aquellos labios rosados y ahora teñidos de rojo dijeron lo que más amaba escuchar y que ahora fueron sus ultimas palabras-- tan bien te amo-- dijo para al fin dejarla caer en el suelo.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquellas sirenas resonaba en la zona, un color rojo alumbraba el lugar parecía una película toda aquella escena, aquellos ónix miraron el techo de su habitación un dolor en el pecho y aquel nudo en la garganta fueron los culpables de que aquellas lagrimas comenzaran a fluir, culpa, dolor, orgullo y muchas mas emociones lo estaban consumiendo y destrozando a la vez.

Era mas de media noche, aquellos ojos azules los cuales mostraban aquellas pocas lagrimas que derramo mostraban dolor, pena y decepción. Jamás en su vida imagino encontrase con aquella escena ¿que fue lo que impulso a sasuke a hacer eso? El decía amarla ¿por que intento matarla?.

Miraba alrededor del lugar tratando de localizar a alguien que le diera razón de la situación, hacia mas de tres horas en las cuales habían dicho que aquella joven entraría en cirugía pues fue una herida profunda y había perdido mucha sangre, puede que no viviera y era lo que mas temía.

Una, tras otra taza de café amargo pasaron por su estomago, el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo hasta que escucho aquel llamado.

-¿familiares de haruno sakura?

Paso su antebrazo por sus labios para limpiar aquel café derramado, se acerco rápidamente a aquella joven

-¡yo soy su amigo! ¿Como esta?- la joven lo miro dudosa, miro alrededor y no miro a nadie mas

-todo salió bien, en estos momentos se esta estabilizando por la anestesia, en cuanto despierte le daremos mas información

-dígame ¿fue muy grabe? Se tardaron demasiado

-bueno, la herida no fue muy profunda un poco mas y hubiera perforado el intestino, pero no fue así, lo que fue perforado fue parte de su útero

-¿q-que a dicho?

-los doctores tardaron pues a la joven se le tuvo que hacer un degrado y para finalizar reconstruyeron la parte afectada

¿degrado? Aquella palabra reboto en la cabeza del rubio y un dolor inundo sus ojos, ella estaba embarazada y el desquiciado de su amigo había matado a su propio hijo.

-¿embarazada?- dijo en murmuro

-así es, la joven estaba apunto de cumplir cuatro meces, eso es todo lo que le puedo decir se le avisara cuando sea subida a piso

-muchas gracias

Dijo con la cabeza baja, camino hacia los asientos de la sala de espera y se dejo caer en ellos, su cabeza de inmediato apunto al techo cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos y las dejo salir nuevamente.

Dos semanas han pasado y sakura seguía conectada a los tubos de oxigeno, aun no retomaba el conocimiento y eso comenzaba a preocupar a los que estaban atentos a ella, naruto no se alejaba al igual que sasori quien no sentía mas que rabia al enterarse de lo que paso...

Esa misma tarde ambos habían llegado a la sala de espera tratando de encontrar noticia nueva, pero en cambio se encontraron con una rubia mas que exaltada exigiendo ver a la pelirrosa, naruto se acerco de inmediato e interrumpió.

-disculpe ¿que pasa aquí?

-señor uzumaki- dijo la recepcionista- aquí la señorita, quiere ver a la paciente pero ya se le dijo que no se puede

-ya veo...

-por favor hazle entender que debo verla- aquellos ojos celestes están rojos y hundidos en lagrimas

-¿y tu eres?

Estaba por responder cuando el teléfono de la recepción comenzó a sonar, ambos miraron atentos a la joven la cual al finalizar y responder ordenes los miro y sonrió

-han anunciado que la señorita haruno a recuperado el conocimiento, se aceptara solo una visita

-¡yo iré!

Exclamo la rubia dando un golpe sobre aquel marfil.

Minutos después aquellos ojos jade estaban asimilando las cosas mientras que sentía como aquel oxigeno la ahoga pero aun no podía ser independiente de el.

El cansancio y aquel dolor que aun la atormentaba la comenzaban a hundir nuevamente en el sueño, a lo lejos escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse pero no hiso caso hasta que un fuerte golpe sobre su camilla la hiso sobre saltarse, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y dando un gesto de dolor al frente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al ver a aquella rubia frente suyo "ino" dijo con un hilo en la voz, aquella rubia paso saliva y seco sus lagrimas

-eres una maldita desgraciada- se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro- ¿por que desapareciste de ese modo? ¿sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte?

Aquellos ojos jade se nublaron de momento a otro, con sus manos temblorosas tomo las de aquella joven y las aprisiono- perdóname- dijo mas que quebrada dejándose envolver por sus brazos.

De nuevo se encontraba ahí, llorando entre sus brazos como una niña, siempre era lo mismo pues aquella joven era su amiga de la infancia, su cómplice...

Ambas perdieron contacto cuando el padre de la ojijade la vendió a aquel hombre, años después se encontraron y vivieron juntas hasta que sakura tomo aquella peligrosa decisión, ino la cual no estaba de acuerdo no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Ella la ayudo a escapar cuando hiso su primer golpe, un año después su amiga se fue a Europa y desde entonces no sabia nada de ella hasta que su prometido le dio una pista.

El le comento lo que había pasado con uchiha sasuke, hacia dos semanas que se la pasaba hundido en alcohol y era por aquella joven. ¿como supo que era ella? Por que la noche anterior sai, su prometido llego con el a su departamento el cual compartían ya desde hace unos meces, el estaba inconsciente por el alcohol. Ella aun molesta decidió ayudar a colocarlo en la cama de huéspedes, mientras sai quitaba los zapatos ella le despojo de sus pertenencias para colocarlas en ese pequeño buro que se encontraba junto, accidental mente la pantalla de aquel celular se ilumino dejando ver una foto de ambos, ella con manos temblorosas lo tomo en manos y se lo mostro a su prometido.

-¿que es ella de el?

-¿ella? Era su novia pero ahora esta en el hospital, sufrió un atentado y casi pierde la vida.

Las lagrimas rodearon su rostro y callo de rodillas, a la mañana siguiente llamo a todos los hospitales hasta que la encontró...

Y ahí se encontraba llorando a su lado.

-es un maldito bastardo- dijo mas que furiosa la rubia, sakura seco una lagrima y negó

-la culpa es mía

-¡sakura no lo defiendas! ¡Mato a su propio hijo!

-el no lo sabia ino, no es su culpa... sabes que todo cae sobre mi

-¿que harás? Por que lo mas seguro es que ya sepa todo

-solo esperare, solo eso

Ino estaba preocupada, conocía las verdaderas intenciones de sakura y la razón por lo cual ahora es su pecado y perdición. Pero no dejaría que aquel hombre hiciera algo en su contra, no cuando estuvo por acabar con su vida.

Ya había pasado una semana sakura ya se sentía mejor aun que aun tenia aquellas secuelas que le traerían molestias en el futuro.

Por otra parte sasuke estaba mas que recuperado después de escuchar que ella ya estaba fuera de peligro. Lo supo por accidente al oír a naruto hablar por teléfono; se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

-hoy la dan de alta- dijo mas que serio a lo cual el solo lo miro por el rabillo de sus ojos- ¿no piensas verla?

-no tengo por que hacerlo, no después de darte las razones

-bien, puede que ella haya cometido errores, pero no es la única que a cometido asesinatos- el lo miro y vio aquellos ojos que lo señalaban, rio y negó

-yo no mate a nadie, ella esta viva

-sabes sasuke, no la mataste a ella precisamente... pero que importa no lo sabrás hasta que decidas enfrentarla. Hable con ella y me conto todo... ella aun te ama

-que bien por ella, por que yo ya no siento nada- naruto frunció el seño y negó nuevamente

-me voy, le dije que la recogería

Sasuke al ver como caminaba hacia la puerta lo detuvo, naruto lo miro sobre sus hombros y miro como sasuke sacaba una carta de un cajón, camino hacia el y se la extendió

-dásela por mi... por favor

Sakura ya estaba mas que lista para ir a casa de ino, donde tomaría reposo temporal, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un rubio sonriente

-llegaste

-te lo prometí

Naruto se acerco a ella y le extendió dicha carta- el te la manda- los ojos jades se entristecieron pero la tomo.

"Mi querida y amada sakura...

¿como puedo decirte lo que siento? Aun no puedo asimilar nada de esto, al inicio solo te quería en mi cama pero con el tiempo eso cambio, tus besos, tus caricias, tu amor... ¿sabes como es vivir sin ellos? E perdido mi margen por ti... pero es hora de cambiar eso, tomo responsabilidad por mi error pero de algún modo no me arrepiento, ¿real mente acabarías con mi vida por dinero?

Aun no lo quiero creer pero ya es tarde para reparar esto, te lastime, te di "un golpe opuesto" al tuyo, pero... me hiso sentir libre de algún modo, se feliz, has tu vida.

No daré cargos sobre ti, pero a cambio de eso quiero que te alejes para siempre de mi, no te quiero ver nunca mas frente a mi.

Te amo, tenlo siempre en mente"

Con cada línea que ella leía sus lagrimas caían sobre aquel papel el cual termino guardando nuevamente en el sobre. Seco sus lagrimas y con su rostro mas duro que pudo poner se puso de pie con ayuda de ino

-es hora de cambiar mi destino

Aquellos ojos celestes y azules resplandecieron un brillo al igual que una sonrisa, ella tenia que cambiar de pagina y seguir por un nuevo camino y ellos la ayudarían a cumplir su nueva meta...

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 3

Un paso corto tras otro, aun estaba débil y adolorida, la incomodidad estaba presente en cada momento, las noches se volvían incomodas no había momento en que una lagrima traicionera callera sobre su mejilla, tenia que alejarlo de sus pensamientos, tenia que olvidar aquel amargo momento. Lo único que los podía unir se había perdido. No había y nunca habrán sentimientos que los unieran, se repetía cada día al despertar con aquel nudo en la garganta que ahogaba su respiración.

Esa mañana ino la llevo a la sala de estar después de haberla ayudado a vestirse, con aquella elegancia que siempre la caracterizaba, sakura podía notar aquel enojo y preocupación en aquellos ojos celestes. Discutieron, pero era hora de remediar un poco sus pecados, ino fue a la cocina después de haber dejado a su pequeña peli rosa sobre aquel sofá leyendo un libro mientras esperaba, saco aquel frasco y coloco tres cucharadas de café sobre la rejilla de la cafetera, encendió la misma y cerro sus ojos hasta escuchar aquel timbre.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, tomo aquel picaporte y respiro hondo, hasta que lo dejo salir todo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con unos ónix, era un joven apuesto de cabello corto, piel un poco clara, alto y con aquella postura que todo empresario poseía, lo dejo pasar y lo guio hasta el lugar, sakura al mirarlo quiso ponerse de pie pero se le fue imposible, un gesto de dolor alarmo a la rubia

-sakura por favor, te cuidado

-lo siento- dijo con su voz baja y aquel nudo de dolor

-es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo el joven regalando una mirada y sonrisa llena de nostalgia

-el gusto es mío, obito.

Ino regreso a la cocina los dejo solos, le daba escalofríos recordar todo lo sucedido en aquel tiempo. Era soltera y ambiciosa, la idea de su amiga fue mas que tentadora que no necesito pensarlo dos veces, sus ojos apretados y aquel mordisco en el labio, estaba luchando por no salir corriendo del lugar, ella fue cómplice, ella es la única que sabe quien es la mujer que mato al padre de aquel pobre joven que se encontraba en la sala de su casa.

Camino a paso lento hasta el lugar, se detuvo al oír aquella pequeña conversación

-estas loca, no lo aceptare

-obito, por favor

-ese dinero te lo dio mi padre te pertenece, no lo necesito tu debes tenerlo

-eso es imposible, fui una ingrata, te deje en el momento mas difícil

-no digas eso, estuviste ahí siempre, sakura... te quiero como a mi madre

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se nublaron con facilidad, estaba sensible y escuchar aquellas palabras la hicieron romperse mas ¿como podía decirle eso? Ella mato a su padre por dinero, lo dejo huérfano por dinero y lo dejo a los dos meces de la muerte de madara a merced de ashura, un amigo cercano de su padre. El tiempo en el que estuvo con el fue escaso, pero a pesar de que ambos conservaban la misma edad no evito sacar su lado maternal, dándole consejos y una comida caliente en la mesa, preocupaciones y atenciones hacia el. ¿como pudo olvidar aquellos lazos por su ambición?

-perdóname

-no hay nada que perdonar, solo... no te alejes esta vez

Seco sus lagrimas y sonrió, el le correspondió del mismo modo.

Ino seco una lagrima y puso su sonrisa mas grande, entro en el lugar y ofreció aquellas tazas de café, obito estaba agradecido de verla tan bien a ella, pues solo una vez la miro y fue solo por minutos. Los tres convivían como si nada hubiera pasado, las secuelas del pasado eran selladas por cada sonrisas y miradas llenas de felicidad, la mañana paso en platica, el se ofreció a realizar la comida.

Ino solo se encontraba a su lado analizando detenidamente lo que hacia, para ser un hombre sabia lo que hacia con cada ingrediente que usaba, la mesa ya estaba lista y el fue el encargado de llevar a la peli rosa hasta la mesa, la comida era exquisita haciendo que los halagos no faltaran.

-Europa ¿eh?- dijo mientras colocaba el cubierto sobre su plato y tomaba aquel vaso de agua, tomo un sorbo el cual paso y finalizo con un carraspeo de garganta- ¿estas segura?

-lo estoy

-así que, retomaras el puesto

-creo que ya es hora de tomar mis deberes enserio

-si supongo, pero... ¿podrás tu sola?

-creo que eso se vera con el tiempo, contratare a una asistente y a una mano derecha con experiencia, estudie muy bien el mercado hace años, se a lo que voy

-ya veo- una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en el- si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme

-eso tenlo por seguro.

Una tarde mas que perfecta, aquel lazo se había recuperado, aun que tuvo que guardar aquel secreto nuevamente.

Tardes oh noches, obito siempre encontraba una hora libre para visitarla, quería verla antes de que partiera de nuevo, cada día la consentía con su postre favorito, llamaba cada mañana a la rubia para saber su estado de salud, aun que sakura no le quiso contar lo que paso, no sentía mas que rabia hacia aquella bestia que la ataco de ese modo.

Ahora que la tenia en su vida nuevamente no permitiría que alguien mas le hiciera daño, una mujer hermosa, perfecta y noble, no necesitaba basura que ensuciara su camino.

Sasuke volvió a sus andadas, aquella persona fría, amargada y arrogante había regresado, tan poco duro el gusto para sus empleados.

Sai se encontraba revisando unos asuntos en su monitor cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, en cuento su mirado se fijó en aquella persona, los nervios y la rabia hacia el mismo comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, aquella persona le sonrió provocando cosas indebidas en su cuerpo.

-¿que haces aquí?

-solo vine a verte- miro como dio pasos lentos hacia el, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo

-detente ahí, recuerda en donde estas

-vamos sai no te pongas así, acaso ¿no me extrañas?

-será mejor que te vallas

-solo...- Aquella puerta entre abierta se abrió por completo nuevamente

-¡Sai!- sasuke había entrado con un par de documentos en manos se quedo con el resto de las palabras atoradas cuando la miro frente a el- ¿que haces aquí?- aquella joven se acerco a el tomándolo del brazo y plantando un casto beso es su mejilla

-solo vine a saludar un viejo amigo

-ustedes ¿se conocen?- sasuke miraba a sai, logrando ponerlo nervioso, eso era algo raro de ver pues ambos eran como brote de bambú a diferencia que sai tenia un poco más de humor y carisma, acompañado de un excelente y bien manejado sarcasmo

-¡ah! Si señor... es una vieja amiga

-bueno... shion me arias el favor de esperar en mi oficina

-claro cariño

Una vez que la rubia se marcho, sasuke se acerco hasta el escritorio de sai, aquel par de ojos negros se miraban con indiferencia

-¿como vas con lo que te pedí?-

-ya todo esta preparado, en una semana mandare a hinata para que se encargue de la decoración

-perfecto, en un rato mas tendré una reunión con un nuevo inversionista, encárgate de que le llegue la invitación

-por cierto... -se detuvo al instante al recordar aquella platica de ino y sakura, carraspeo su garganta y negó con la cabeza- olvida lo que tenia que decir

-bien, me marcho, no tarda en llegar esta persona

Sai solo asintió, sasuke salió de la oficina saco su celular y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago, ¿como era posible que aun conservará esa foto como fondo?. Un par de horas después se encontraba en aquella sala de juntas, junto a naruto y el nuevo inversionista que iba acompañado de nagato, su más fiel amigo y mano derecha, ambos revisaban el contrato y aquella hoja donde tenia el nombre de sus conexiones, sasuke quedo un poco sorprendido pues no tenia muchos inversionistas, todo lo que tenia era por cuenta propia, aquel número tan alto en la parte de debajo de aquella hoja, lo hizo sonreír por dentro ¿quien era ese inversionista con un gran numero?.

Al dar vuelta a aquella hoja y leer aquel nombre lo hiso tensarse y congelarse, lo miro por el rabillo de sus ojos, aquel hombre revisaba cuidadosamente cada hoja

-muy buenos inversionistas, obito- el llamado lo hiso elevar su vista, sonrió un poco y asintió

-lo mismo digo para ti

-veo, que hace unos días hiciste una nueva

-¡Ah! Sobre eso, no es que sea nueva, sus acciones estaban congeladas

-¿por que?

-por que cuando abrí esas acciones a su nombre, lo hice a escondidas de mi padre, hace unas semanas me encontré nuevamente con ella, y decidí abrirlas nuevamente

-ya veo

-si, pero pasando al tema principal, ¿estas seguro de esto?

-se que seremos muy buenos socios

Aquellas sonrisas ladinas que se brindaron, fueron el enganche para que aquel bolígrafo se deslizará sin problema o duda alguna sobre aquella hoja de papel. Al finalizar aquella reunión, nagato hablaba con naruto mientras sasuke aun seguía sentado en aquella silla, la llamada repentina de óbito llamo su completa atención

-¿por que no me avisaste antes? Pude haber ido por ti- sasuke arqueo su ceja un poco ¿acaso hablaba con una mujer?- de acuerdo enseguida voy para haya

Al cortar la llamada, el se despidió marchándose junto con nagato. La intriga de sasuke lo llevo a seguirlo, miro a lo lejos aquel corvett stingray último modelo color blanco estacionarse cerca de una cafetería, se estaciono un poco más atrás de el, pero la vista no se le fue impedida pues a esa hora había muy poca gente, visualizo a través de aquellos cristales hasta mirarla, mantenía la cabeza baja jugueteando con la cucharilla dentro de aquella taza de cafe, miro como obito se posicionaba a su lado plantando un beso en su mejilla a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en semanas aun que no fuera para el. Miro detenidamente los movimientos de ambos, a pesar de que ella respondía cada uno de sus gestos con una sonrisa, aquel brillo que la caracterizaba se había esfumado, el brillo de sus ojos se había opacado y eso lo hacían sentir remordimiento, a pesar de aun conservar su margen refinado, con aquella vestimenta que se a pegaba perfectamente a ella, aquel toque antiguo que hacia resaltar cada una de sus facciones, no era ella. La noto más delgada, su piel aun se tornaba amarillenta, no estaba bien aún que lo aparentara.

Miro como saco un sobre de su bolso y se lo extendió a aquel hombre el que negó de inmediato, aquel movimientos de sus labios y su rostro un poco decaído lo hicieron aceptarlo, ¿nueva presa acaso? Cerro sus ojos con fuerza la negación aun rondaba por su cabeza, quería evadir ese mal momento y solo quedarse con los buenos y bellos momentos, al abrirlos los miro levantarse y acercarse a la entrada, oh al menos solo ella, era la primera vez que la veía con zapatos bajos, miro como caminaba lentamente hasta que se detuvo llevando sus manos a su vientre, seguido por un gesto de dolor. Apretó el volante con rabia y preocupación ¿que tan cobarde pudo a ver sido para causarle tal daño? ¿su orgullo fue más grande para haber apuñalado de ese modo a la mujer que ama? Quería salir corriendo de su auto, tomarla en sus brazos y hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que se hiciera más daño, quería mirarla a los ojos y decirle que todo estará bien por que el estará a su lado, consolar sus tristezas con un beso seguido por un te amo. Aquel nudo se hacia presente nuevamente, aquellos recuerdos lo lastimaban más de lo que el hubiera imaginado, un gran error.

Miro como obito corrió a su auxilio, vio como llevo su palma a su frente, unas cuantas palabras y ella negó con una sonrisa. Su interior ardía, no le gustaba verla con otros hombres, suplico mil veces que deidara se arrepintiera de haberle pedido matrimonio y la dejará libré. Aquella oportunidad llego a el, quería demostrar que solo la quería en su cama, que lo único que sentía era envidia y no lo que más se ah negado desde sus años de secundaria, pero al tocarla, al sentir sus labios temió lo previsto, estaba enamorado.

Mirar como el la tomaba en sus brazos y besaba su frente, mirar como ella permitía tal contacto lo enfurecía, ¿acaso nunca le importo lo suyo? Obito coloco su mano en su antebrazo y a paso lento la llevo hasta su auto.

Era un maldito cobarde, un canalla, un maldito bastardo, un egoísta. Es una lastima que ella se quedara con la peor imagen de el.

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 4

Los autos se posicionaba uno tras de otro, hombres y mujeres en trajes de gala bajan de los mismos para comenzar a caminar sobre aquel pequeño pasillo alumbrado por lámparas tipo hindú, las grandes puertas de madera estaban abiertas a la par, un evento de gran importancia.

Los maravillosos halagos comenzaron a salir, digno de las empresas uchiha. Era tradición que cada año realizarán un evento de "caridad" mismos hechos y organizados por la misma y única señora, Mikoto Uchiha. Empresarios, socios, familiares y amigos se hacían presentes, todos saludaban y admiraban a la principal pareja la misma que encabezaba aquel evento, un hombre de postura robusta era acompañado por una bella mujer que no dejaba de sonreír y saludar a quien estuviera en su camino. Justo enfrente de ellos se encontraba el mayor de sus hijos acompañado de su actual prometida, aquel par de parejas se encontraban platicando cuando la voz del uchiha menor resonó a sus espaldas.

-hijo, has llegado- dijo la madre al mismo tiempo que borraba su deslumbrante sonrisa al mirar dicha compañía que colgaba del brazo de su pequeño hijo- shion... no pensé que regresaras tan pronto

-muy buenas noches madre, es que no podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi amor

Sasuke miro cada uno de los gestos de sus padres y hermano, no le era sorpresa el hecho de que no la aceptarán pues ella les a dado razones para no querer tratarla o al menos considerarla de la familia, trago grueso al sentir aquel pequeño nudo florecer. Desearía que ella estuviera en su lugar.

-hiciste un gran trabajo hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo el hombre halagando al menor, el mismo que solo atino a sonreír- el no es... ¿obito?- los reunidos giraron para mirarlo, se encontraba solo, cosa que alivio al pelinegro menor.

Sasuke camino hacia el en compañía de shion, óbito al mirarlo solo sonrió e hiso una pequeña reverencia la que fue respondida del mismo modo

-gracias por venir

-al contrario gracias por la invitación- aquel joven dirigió su vista a la joven

-quiero, quiero presentarte a mi novia shion

-es un placer conocerte- dijo aquel pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa mientras extendiendo su mano, la misma que fue estrechada de inmediato por la joven

-el placer es mío- dijo mas que feliz

-¿has venido sólo?

-si, así es, la persona a la que invite se negó

-¿algún otro compromiso?

-no, nada de eso, ella tuvo un pequeño atentado y no se ah recuperado del todo - sasuke apretó su mandíbula ¿Tanto dolía no estar con ella en su estado? ¿Tan cobarde era para no enfrentarla?

Una charla de negocios llevo al aburrimiento de la rubia la cual decidió ir por un poco de ponche, sai por fin hiso acto de presencia, apretó un poco la mano de ino al ver su rostro de odio hacia la persona que se encontraba justo enfrente, sasuke extendió su mano para saludarla pero ella no aceptó. Ino, apretaba aquella cartera con gran fuerza ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada? Era un completo hipócrita, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Una voz un tanto irritante se presentó al lado del pelinegro, el saludo cordial mente a la dama que lo acompañaba, la misma que saludo a los presentes con tanta amabilidad en una sola sonrisa

-si me permiten iré a saludar a la señora mikoto, con permiso- sasuke y naruto le dieron paso para que se marchará, naruto regreso su vista a la rubia que se encontraba justo a un lado de él.

-me da gusto volverte a ver ino, ¿Cómo esta ella?- aquellos ojos celestes se cruzaron con aquellos ónix que se portaban confundidos

-ella esta muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-menos mal, ¿es cierto lo que escuché?

-así es, me da un poco de tristeza pero fue su decisión después de todo

-tienes mucha razón, espero ir a verla en estos días

-adelante, sabes que eres muy bien recibido

-gracias- finalizó con una sonrisa aquel rubio.

Sai e ino decidieron disfrutar de aquel evento dejando solos al rubio y al pelinegro, el mismo que carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo

-¿que rumor?- el rubio lo miro confundido, al captar su pregunta rio y negó con la cabeza

-ninguno que te interese

Aquellos ónix estaban molestos, su amigo tenia razón ya no tenía por que importarle pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo mas se mentiría? Quería saber más de ella, no sólo escuchar por indirectas que esta bien o que aun se encuentra delicada, quería que ella lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera como se sentía real mente, no física, si no mentalmente.

Una voz senil se escucho a sus espaldas, ambos giraron entre sus talones para encontrarse con el único y mismo Jiraiya. Un ardor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de sasuke, ese hombre...

-valla pero miren si son los hijos de mis mejores socios

-ero-sennin , cuanto tiempo si verlo

-un poco más de respeto naruto- dijo entre risas mientras acariciaba la mano de su joven acompañante

-se lo tendré cuando usted aprenda a respetar- su sonrisa sin vergüenza saco una carcajada del mayor

-querida, ¿por que no vas por una bebida?

Una pelirroja con aires de grandeza acepto se despidió de los jóvenes y se alejo, sasuke y naruto lo miraron con un poco de curiosidad

-¿como consigues a mujeres tan jóvenes?

-no por algo soy el empresario mas millonario de todos mi querido naruto, las mujeres solo se fijan en eso, a mi me gusta estar rodeado de bellezas- el ardor lo consumía, con el tan solo escucharlo hablar lo llenaba de ira

-¿bellezas?- pregunto sasuke entre dientes tratando de no explotar

-así es, no e tenido a ninguna que me de lo que necesito, solo han habido dos mujeres, mi difunta y amada tsunade y... mi pequeña florecita

-¿florecita?- pregunto naruto

-así es, no supe nada de ella desde que se marcho, la única noticia que me llego fue que acecinaron a su prometido- los ojos de naruto y sasuke se cruzaron entre si

-y, si era importante ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

Aquella pregunta dejo confundido tanto al rubio como peliblanco, naruto conocía a sasuke y no era del tipo de personas al que le gustara entrometerse en la vida personal de otras personas, al menos que fuese de alguien de suma importancia. Jiraiya sonrió, se cruzo de brazos y suspiro

-es una larga historia mi querido sasuke, ella llego a vivir conmigo cuando tenia solo 15 años, bien me pude quedar con ella, era joven y hermosa aun que su único defecto fuese la proporción de su cuerpo- sasuke arqueo su ceja en desaprobación- le di todo lo que le puedo dar a una mujer, pero ella no era tan interesada, se enamoro de inmediato de mi de lo cual me sentí agradecido, se entregaba a mi por amor, pero... el problema vino después-una pequeña pausa los hiso llenarse de intriga- la engañe mas de una vez en nuestra propia cama

Los ojos de asombro en ambos jóvenes fue el único reflejo que pudo notar, los puños de sasuke se encontraban por adentro de sus bolsillos ¿esa seria la razón por la cual sakura tomo aquella decisión?

-¿y ella lo permitió?- dijo nuevamente entre dientes

-como toda mujer enamorada lo hiso, pero no le veo sentido a seguir hablando de esto

-lo mismo digo, puesto que dejaste ir a una mujer maravilloso por algo mas fácil

-ese fue el problema sasuke, ella era demasiado inteligente, una completa amenaza para mi, el día que se marcho de mi casa recibí la notificación de que ella había retirado todo el dinero que le pertenecía del banco, no fue tonta eh hiso que las acciones que tenia a su nombre se hicieran independientes de mi empresa- aquellos ónix estaban mas que asombrados ¿tanto fue el coraje de sakura?- ella no es como las demás, si la hubiera dejado a mi lado ahora estaría mendigando en la calle

-y te lo tendrías merecido- dijo el rubio

-sea como sea, ella ya es independiente de mi, haga lo que haga no me interesa mientras no intervenga con mis negocios, supe una que otra de sus movidas en el mundo de los negocios, es una mujer decidida si ella quiere ambición y poder lo tendrá, pero hay algo que la debilita... el amor

Trago tras trago, ¿Qué tan patético se podía sentir ahora después de haber escuchado todo eso? Sus orbes se encontraban apagados. La culpa lo volvía a consumir nuevamente, debió enfrentarla como era debido, debió exigir una explicación de todo aquellos y sobre todo de aquel amor que juraba tenerle, todo se volvió complicado, un camino de cristales rotos se había formado en el camino que los separo, llegar a ella nuevamente seria mas doloroso de lo que pueda imaginar.

-ya no me sirves, has crecido

-juraste amarme por siempre- sus labios temblorosos y aquellos ojos cristalinos, pequeñas y delgadas lagrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas

-es fácil engañar a una mujer enamorada ¿no es así? Quiero carne nueva, algo mejor que tu

Una lagrima recorrió aquella fría mejilla, han pasado años y aun dolían aquellas palabras, las mismas que la llevaron al borde de su misma perdición. Error tras error y todo gracias a aquel hombre que no hiso mas que jugar con sus sentimientos y usarla como el simple juguete que siempre fue, el mismo juguete que le compro a su propio padre, tan bajo no podía caer mas.

Se abrazaba así misma mientras cerraba sus ojos, la brisa recorría su cuerpo y la falta de su calor la hacia sentirse perdida, bajo una de sus manos a su vientre, aquel llanto salió de la nada, su pecho dolía y apretaba. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que era capas de ir tras el para recuperarlo, decirle la verdad, decirle que no tuvo valor de matarlo cuando se le dio la oportunidad. Por primera vez tuvo miedo de tomar aquella arma en sus manos, por primera vez vio el temor sobre sus ojos de imaginar arrebatarle la vida al hombre que ama, el primer hombre al que logro amar después de aquella mala experiencia con su comprador. Se sentía sucia, sentir sus caricias después de haber tocado a otra mujer y en la misma cama, sentir como aquellos otros hombres solo la veían como simple pasatiempo o entretenimiento. Sasuke la hiso sentir única por primera vez, aquel brote de amor la había envuelto, quería una vida normal a su lado. Tener hijos y siempre juntos hasta la muerte.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, seco sus lagrimas y contestó aquella llamada...

Sasuke miraba a su alrededor aun sin conseguir encontrarlo, desde hace días que sasori se portaba extraño, según naruto el era el único qué sabia de su cometido, no le importaba lo qué pensará de el, pero los negocios eran negocios. Miro por uno de los balcones aquella cabellera roja, se acerco lentamente pero se detuvo al instante

-sakura por favor, esto esta muy aburrido solo quiero verte, en estos días no e tenido mucho tiempo libre, además no creo que podamos hacer algo divertido como aquella vez

Dio uno y dos pasos a tras hasta chocar con alguien.

-hijo mío ¿te encuentras bien?- sasuke aun confundido ante lo escuchado solo asintió, su padre asintió y palmeo un poco su hombre- ya me entere de tu recién contrato, me da mucho gusto ver que hayas conseguido unirte a obito

-¿tan importante crees que es?

-mas de lo que te imaginas, unirnos con la empresa sasori a sido un buen beneficio tan bien, creo que la muerte de madara y deidara fue un gran beneficio para mucho

La confusión de sasuke no podía caber mas en el, el solo pensar lo que dijo su padre se le era algo tabú, matar por benefició. Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando miro a aquel pelirrojo posicionarse junto a ellos, cruzo unas palabras con su padre y a el solo le dirigió una mirada superiora y una sonrisa de orgullo ante su nueva posesión. ¿cita? ¿Por qué sakura aceptaría una cita con el? Eso lo atormentaba mas de lo que quería, real mente dolía y aquella lagrima que corría por su mejilla lo demostraba, la misma que se desvanecía con el contacto de aquella brisa, mirar hacia la nada recordando la gran felicidad que tuvo a su lado, recuperar aquellos días, era lo que real mente deseaba.

Continuara...

espero la historia este siendo de su total agrado, muchas gracias por leer


	5. Capítulo 5

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, se encontraba sin camisa y solo con sus pantalones puestos, su miembro aun palpitaba un poco por el simple sexo que acababa de tener con su actual pareja, shion. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza los mismos que abrió de inmediato al sentir aquellas manos delgadas y frías sobre su cuerpo, ella beso su hombro y le sonrió al encontrarse con sus ojos, unos ónix perdidos y hundidos en soledad, al parecer no quedo satisfecho como lo hacia antes con aquellas senos por los que solía volverse loco. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-are un par de llamadas, vuelve a dormir

Dijo para al fin cerrar la misma.

Una vez en su despacho encendió aquel monitor el cual iluminó aquella habitación, reviso unos pequeños pendientes tratando de olvidar un par de cosas, minutos después ya se encontraba contemplando aquella foto que aun se encontraba como fondo en su celular, ¿Cómo podía seguir así? Al parecer su ego era muy fuerte pues de a ver sido débil aquella tarde lo hubieran tachado de loco.

. ** _._** ** _Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando el estaba llegando junto a shion a las oficinas de la aerolínea, tenia que salir en un par de días de viajé y tenia que asegurar su vuelo, se encontraba mirando a la nada mientras shion realizaba una llamada a su madre, saco un poco su mano para acomodar un poco el retrovisor, uno y dos movimientos y su vista asimiló una silueta borrosa al frente, al levantar su vista identifico aquella cabellera roja que poco a poco se acercaba mas, quedo atento a el hasta ver como la figura de una mujer se formaba a su lado, ella llevaba su bolso sujeta con sus dos manos por encima de su regazo, la mirada baja, cabello recogido en un chongo y aquella blusa blanca con aquellos vaqueros y zapatillas negras. Hermosa aun simple en su vestimenta, acomodo uno de sus mechones por atrás de su oreja mientras liberaba una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke de inmediato frunció el seño al mirar que aquellos ojos almendra lo habían visto, aquella sonrisa un poco retorcida lo hizo sentir un ardor en su estomago, el cual subió poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho causando un poco de dolor._** ** _Aquel pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y coloco la misma sobre su antebrazo, ella accedió y volvió a sonreír un poco al sentir como aquel hombre besaba su mejilla. Apretó con fuerza el volante y al sentir un ligero toque en su brazo, regreso su mirada y pudo notar el miedo que causó su estúpido seño fruncido. Respiro hondo y acaricio la mejilla de su acompañante, noto sus labios rosas un poco más pálidos al igual que su piel, no eran como los de ella pero la visualizo de inmediato haciendo que tomará los labios de shion, pero con la pequeña idea de que era aquella peli rosa la que se encontraba frente a el._**.

Bloqueo de inmediato aquel aparato y lo dejo caer sobre el escritorio, coloco sus codos sobre el mismo y entre sus manos estrecho su cabeza. Era mas fuerte de lo que creyó.

Era un viernes por la mañana, la brisa del mar es fresca y las olas golpear sobre aquellos riscos, una mujer rubia abrió de golpe aquellas cortinas, tomo las perillas de aquel ventanal y de un solo movimiento abrió las mismas. Respiro aquel fresco de la mañana y una sonrisa se dibujo de inmediato en su rostro. Horas después ella se encontraba en la sala de estar en compañía de una pequeña niña, quien dejaba uno que otro juguete regado. El ruido de una llave siendo insertada en el picaporte de la entrada hiso que un brillo se iluminará en ambas.

-e llegado- se escucho desde afuera.

Uno y dos golpes y aquella rubia hiso su aparición por aquel pasillo para mirar a su hija quien terminaba de adentrar su equipaje a la casa

-bienvenida sakura

En cuento ella escucho la voz de su madre no tardo en que sus ojos se cristalizaran, dejo caer su bolso de mano y camino hacia ella hasta entrar en sus brazos, un pequeño sollozo salió de ella, la rubia poso una mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al sentir un pequeño jalón en su chaqueta se alejo de su madre y miro hacia abajo encontrándose con una pequeña castaña con aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí, sonrió y de inmediato la cargo

-¡sakura! N-no puedes cargarla, apenas te estas recuperando

-no me importa, hace tiempo que no veo a mi pequeña mirai ¿no es así?- la pequeña asintió

-te extrañe mami

-y yo a ti- dejo un casto beso en su frente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Era una casa de gran tamaño, estaba alejada de la costa de aquel lugar mejor conocido como shimoda. Cuando su padre falleció su madre no tenia a donde ir pues el banco les quito la casa donde ella creció. En ese tiempo ino aun era soltera y vivía con su madre en Osaka, ambas le dieron asilo mientras sakura iba a Europa a buscar algo mejor para dar a su madre quien merecía algo más que una simple casa, Cuando regreso se llevo a su madre de Osaka y la llevo a aquella pequeña costa de Japón. Es un lugar que queda a veinte minutos de aquel poblado, una costa muy bien visitada y recomendada para pasar unas excelentes vacaciones, pero esa no fue la razón ni la única que los llevo a estar tan lejos...

Una joven castaña se adentro a la habitación de la niña donde se encontraba sakura acomodando ropa y juguetes que le había llevado, la peli rosa al darse cuenta la miro de un modo maternal...

-un gusto volver a verla señorita sakura- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es mío shizune, dime ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar- camino hacia ella y quito aquel pequeño suéter color crema que tenia en manos- me enteré de lo que le paso, debería descansar un poco después de todo tuvo un viaje largo

-estoy bien no te preocupes, además estoy esperando a konohamaru, supongo que no a de tardar

-eso parece, de todas maneras tengo que bañar a mirai por favor déjeme el resto a mi- sakura sonrió y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla

-no te tomes tan enserio tu trabajo, eres parte de esta pequeña familia y lo sabes

-lose, muchas gracias- ambas compartieron una sonrisa seguida por un abrazó

En una habitación la cual era iluminada por una sola lámpara se encontraba aquella peli rosa quien revisaba documento tras documento, una luz más potente la hiso cerrar sus orbes acompañados de un quejido.

-pensé que llegarías mañana- alzó un poco su rostro y con sus ojos entre abiertos lo identifico

-hay mucho por hacer antes de irnos- el joven castaño frunció un poco el seño, camino hasta el escritorio y tomo asiento con un poco de desdén

-ya te había dicho que no iré con ustedes

-y yo ya te había dicho la razón por la cual debes ir, Konohamaru es necesario para todos

-¿lo dices por que fuiste apuñalada por aquel hombre?- un rostro de asombro seguido por uno fruncido fueron su respuesta- no hay razón para volver sakura, podemos quedarnos aquí, puedes hacer todos tus negocios desde aquí, además... no creo que aún estés en condiciones de viajar

-tienes razón, pero deje una responsabilidad en Millán, esa misma que te corresponderá en unos meses y en unos años a mirai, lo hago por ustedes

-no quiero revivir el pasado

Unos orbes café se tornaron cristalinos, sakura al mirarlo se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar junto a el, tomo sus mejillas y acaricio las mismas consiguiendo que una lagrima se escapará, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-eso no pasará, no dejare que nadie toque a las personas que viven en esta casa, así tenga que poner un fuerte a su alrededor, no lo permitiré

-¿y si te quieren hacer daño?

-mientras no se metan con ustedes yo no importó, ustedes son lo único que tengo- el castaño la abrazo con fuerza y sollozo cerca de su vientre

-no te quiero perder sakura, ese día... Quería ir a verte, quería estar contigo como tu lo hiciste en su momento... tenia mucho miedo, sin ti... nosotros estamos desprotegidos

-pero estoy bien y aquí estoy - el se alejo y la miro a los ojos

-¿todo cambiara?

-lo prometo

El sol estaba en todo su resplandor, las gaviotas se escuchaban a distancia y aquellas olas golpeaban mientras dejan espuma alrededor, por aquel balcón sakura podía mirar como aquellos dos castaños jugaban con un par de conchas, shizune y mebuki se encontraban bajo una umbrella con un par de bebidas sobre aquella manta de ceda. Sonrió ligeramente mientras colocaba aquella bocina sobre su oreja.

-entonces ¿todo listo?

-así es, ella te estará esperando el lunes sin falta en las oficinas

-perfecto

-¿ya confirmaste?

-si, de hecho acabo de colgarle

-menos mal que todo salió bien

-lo mismo digo

-supongo... que ahora solo nos comunicaremos por llamadas y mensajes

-eso temo

-dentro de poco iré a verte, no tolero tu decisión

-hay muchas cosas que aun te falta saber

-creo que eso será a su debido tiempo, bueno sakura te deseo un excelente viaje, eres fuerte y se que todo saldrá como lo deseas

-muchas gracias sasori, te debo mucho

-ya abra tiempo para pagar, estamos en contacto

-claro, adiós...

Al colgar coloco la bocina sobre su frente mientras mordía su labio inferior, la coloco en su lugar y seco una ligera lagrima que rodó sobre su mejilla, ya no había modo de regresar, se iría y se alejaría de el tal y como se lo había pedido. La mejor solución, se repetía a si misma.

Camino sobre aquella arena, miro como Konohamaru le mostraba una estrella de mar a la pequeña mirai, su madre todo su mano haciendo que tomará asiento a su lado.

-desde mañana- dijo para llamar la atención de todos- desde mañana iniciamos de nuevo, juntos... como la familia que somos

Todos sonrieron al oírla, fuerte y alegré, era como siempre les gustaba mirarla.

Continuará...

 **gracias por sus comentarios, espero sigan disfrutando de la lectura**


End file.
